


a change of heart

by starkstruck



Series: не здавайцеся на мяне [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, hahahaha deADASS, hello please dont kill me, i am soft, i love nichesa, self-indulgent fic bc why not, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkstruck/pseuds/starkstruck
Summary: The one drunken night in Beijing in which Zao is able to convince Nicholas to do something out of his comfort zone.





	a change of heart

**Author's Note:**

> hiya this is dedicated to my duck mom hello
> 
> 2P!Nyo!Belarus — Nicholas Aliaksei Orlovski  
> 2P!China — Zao Yang  
> Manila — Chesa Julyanna Legazpi

“—her so much.” Nicholas hadn't been paying attention to Zao's drunken speech, too consumed by his own thoughts as he drank away his usual problems. Refilling his glass with more whiskey, he releases a deep sigh.

“It's getting boring, drinking with you.” The Belarusian male retorted, almost coming out as a whisper. His thick accent had made his sentence sound like a grumble, but Zao had a good ear, since he's used to Nicholas being a piece of shit.

“Me? Boring? That's a first,” Zao rolls his eyes, crossing his legs as he downs the last drop of his bottle of beer. “I'm not boring. You're just tasteless.”

It was the Slavic male's turn to roll his eyes, now releasing an audible grumble as he cocks a brow in Zao's direction. “You are. Very, very boring. All your stories are about that Latvian.” Nicholas huffs afterwards, gulping down the liquor as it slowly burns his throat. 

“You jealous?” The older male flips his ponytail to the side, staring smugly at Nicholas as he snickers. “Please enlighten me— why would I be jealous?” Was his brief reply, now leaning on his chair as he crosses his arms, his glass on hand, careful not to let an ounce of it drip onto the carpeted floor. He didn't want angry Chinese people screaming at him at 2 in the morning. Not again.

“Because,” Zao begins, opening another bottle. “Everyone but me hates your fucking guts.” The man laughs out loud, taking a sip of his newly opened beer. Nicholas fumes inwardly, thinking of a retort. 

“That's not true,” He frowns visibly, putting his glass down on the table as he clears his throat. “Some enjoy my company.” Maybe it was the whiskey talking this time, because if he were sober, would he be petty enough to prove himself in front of a lowly being like Zao? No. He believes in his superiority too much.

“Name one.”

A name pops inside his head, but he's reluctant; he pauses for a while, opening his mouth to speak, “Chesa.”

It takes Zao by surprise, honestly. Choking on his drink, soon turning into a coughing fit as the alcohol burnt his throat out. What a strange turn of events.

“Are you being serious right now? Chesa? The sunshine-of-my-life Chesa?” He blinks twice, staring at Nicholas in shock as he leans forward. “Are we talking about the same Chesa?” Nicholas raises a brow in confusion. Of course, he did not know Chesa that well. Sunshine? Was she really?

Memories of December 2018 flooded Nicholas' mind. She used to message him frequently, but it came to an abrupt stop last Christmas— he assumed she got tired because he didn't reply to her.

“I don't know! You tell me, Orlovski.” Zao rolls his eyes after saying this, taking his beer bottle again and bringing it closer to his lips.

“She used to message me often last year,” Nicholas says nonchalantly, pouring some more whiskey to his glass to resume his drinking. “Kept sending me holiday cheer.” 

Zao ponders at this. He remains seated on his chair, scratching his nape as he kept his gaze glued to Nicholas. “So? That doesn't mean she enjoys your company.” For a moment there, Nicholas swore it hurt his ego a little bit. He was never this sensitive. God, this whiskey was fucking hell.

“Would she have pestered me frequently if she did not enjoy my company?” These words came spewing out of his mouth carelessly, now finding it hard to care about what he was saying tonight.

“Well, does she still message you now?”

That shuts Nicholas up. What a huge blow to his pride. He averts his gaze to the mahogany table, fixating his focus to the craftsmanship so he wouldn't have to think of a reply to Zao's last statement.

“Er, no.” After a few seconds of silence, this was the Belarusian's reply, sending Zao's head back as he laughed out loud again, spilling alcohol all over himself. Nicholas scrunches his nose at this, rolling his eyes.

“Seems like she had a change of heart. Probably since you're such a hardass, Sei.” 

He throws an ice cube towards Zao, glaring at him as he gulps down his drink. “Change of heart my ass. If I had replied to her, she would still be spamming my inbox, bastard.”

The Asian male eyes his friend, an idea popping into his head as he slowly leans forward. “Do it, then. Message her? And we'll see.”

Nicholas huffs yet again. “I don't have to prove myself to you.” He sounds quite hypocritical, but he couldn't find it in him to care right now.

“Fuck you, asshole. Your superiority complex is showing again.” Nicholas surprisingly chuckles at this. “She enjoys my company, but I do not enjoy hers. I will not benefit anything from messaging her tonight.”

That moment, Zao jumps up, a huge smile on his face as he points a finger at Nicholas. “I'll let you drag me to three— wait, no; five—!” The Chinese fellow starts, keeping his gaze glued to the blond male, “—Zoos! Five zoos!”

Damn it. 

Nicholas chews on his upper lip for a while, before bringing his phone out, and typing in his password. “Deal.”

Zao roars out of joy, soon sitting down once more as he finishes his nth bottle. “Who knows? Maybe you'll be the one having a change of heart. Chesa's a literal fucking sunshine, man.”

“I doubt that. She's..” Annoying. Nicholas desperately wants to say annoying, but he couldn't. Atleast, not in front of Zao.

“Hn. A change of heart my ass.” He mutters to himself, soon sending a message to Chesa, and bringing his phone down again. Soon, he reverts his focus to Zao, pouring more alcohol onto his glass yet again.

“So.. where were we?”


End file.
